


Война не дойдет до Севера

by tyrantVetinari



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantVetinari/pseuds/tyrantVetinari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они засыпают в разных покоях одинаково быстро и спят без сновидений. Только тем, кого что-то мучает, снятся сны. До Севера война не доходит. На Севере все спокойно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Война не дойдет до Севера

Когда Барбри входит в комнату, Русе Болтон принимается расшнуровывать бриджи. В Барроутоне редко бывают остальные северные лорды, поэтому гостевые покои не протоплены как следует, в них ощущается некая сырость, и Барбри спускает тесемки платья словно с некоторой неохотой. Выражения лица Русе она не видит в полутьме и может лишь догадываться, кривит ли он губы или хмурит лоб.

В конце концов, догадки зачастую бывают гораздо привлекательнее той жизни, что окружала ее. Болтон не произносит ни слова, и Барбри может воспользоваться этим – и мраком комнат – чтобы представить кого угодно: – любого из братьев Старков, Хоуленда Рида, Этана Гловера, своего мужа. Она не будет, ведь так маловероятно, что Русе вспоминает леди Бетани Болтон.

***

Когда Барбри Дастин докладывают о прибытии в замок путников, у нее есть только три варианта, кто это может быть. Каждый она тщательно обдумывает, пока поправляет волосы перед зеркалом в спальне и спускается вниз.

Первый отметает, подходя к лестнице: Эддард Старк ни за что не покинет своего некоронованного короля до окончания восстания, даже если от этого будет зависеть безопасность Севера. Эддард, обещающий – впрочем, достаточно холодно и неискренне – позаботиться о ее муже, вернуть в Барроутон в целости и сохранности, выглядел таким в глазах Барбри в их последнюю встречу. "Наверное, то же самое обещал он и Кейтилин Талли, невесте своего покойного брата", - думает не без тихой злости Барбри.

На середине лестницы отвергает она и второй вариант: Виллам Дастин лишь недавно покинул родные чертоги и не вернулся бы без основательных причин. Барбри приходилось повышать, едва не срывая, голос в попытках убедить мужа остаться, она призывала на помощь богов, чтобы те даровали ей сил, а Вилламу – здравый смысл послать кого-нибудь из родственников вместо себя. Его забавлял истерично-возмущенный тон Барбри в подобные моменты, но не более того. На прощание она подарила ему огненно-рыжего жеребца из конюшни своего отца, лорда Рисвелла, а Виллам остерегся это прощание растягивать на долгое время, точно боялся, что Барбри в любой момент может снова взорваться. В общем-то, на этой осторожности и крепился их брак до сих пор.

Отказаться от третьего варианта Барбри не успевает – Русе Болтон в плаще, промокшем насквозь и превратившемся из светло-розового в практически бордовый, ожидает ее в холле у подножия лестницы.

— Надо же, какой сюрприз, милорд, — усмехается она и остается стоять на предпоследней ступеньке. – Мне казалось, вы воюете на юге вместе со Старком.

— Мейстер прислал ворона из Дредфорта. Леди Болтон должна родить со дня на день.

— Знаю, Бет писала, — кивает Барбри, вопрос звучит насмешливо: — Ожидаете наследника, милорд?

— И никого иного. Хотя сейчас я бы не отказался от ужина.

***

Холод Барбри чувствует худыми лопатками, упираясь ими в стену.

Холод раскатывается под кожей, она выдыхает холод вместе со стоном, когда Русе перехватывает под ягодицы, холодом обжигает внутреннюю сторону бедра. Если прогнуть сильнее спину, то Барбри прижмется к нему вплотную грудью. Для Болтонов в Барроутоне всегда выделяют одну и ту же комнату, и Барбри вспоминает Бет, вперивая взгляд в не расстеленную кровать.

Никогда не чувствует она вины перед сестрой. Это странно, но Барбри более чем устраивает.

Она обхватывает Русе за плечи, при этом едва не царапает ногтями – случайно или нет. Болтон сдавливает сильнее, приподнимая ее и неторопливо входя.

Барбри закрывает глаза. Больше незачем думать о Бет.

***

Холод Барбри чувствует в чертоге. Стюард расставляет свечи, водружает на стол серебряные блюда, случайно грохнув одним из них о столешницу так, что Барбри морщится, и испуганно бледнеет под ее сердито сверкнувшим взглядом. Он ожидает наказания, но Барбри только отсылает его прочь недовольным движением руки. Кажется, мальчик все еще бледен, когда стремится как можно скорее выскользнуть за порог.

— Итак, что же происходит на юге, милорд? – как ни в чем не бывало, спрашивает Барбри и, как хозяйка, первой берется за столовые приборы. После оживленных, вечно наполненных людьми Родников Барроутон кажется пустым. До конца Барбри осознает это, когда обнаруживает, что присутствие Болтона эту пустоту не то что не разбавляет, а только делает гуще. – Вы видели там моего мужа?

— Виллам Дастин отправился в Башню Радости.

Барбри хмурится, и Болтон, чуть помедлив, проясняет:

— В эту башню Рэйгар заключил Лианну Старк. Лорд Эддард взял с собой семерых северных лордов, чтобы освободить сестру.

Упоминание Лианны враз отбивает аппетит, Барбри тянется к кубку.

— Всемером? – недоверчиво переспрашивает она. – Как так? Это же слишком… мало.

— Против троих.

— Они сражаются на юге… война не дошла до Севера.

— И не дойдет, миледи. – Губы изгибаются в тонкой улыбке.

***

Барбри ослабляет одностороннее объятие по мере того, как Русе резче двигает тазом, ее руки не сжимают, а лежат на предплечьях, готовые в любой момент отпустить. И, когда чужое тепло разливается в ней, Барбри уже хочет отстраниться.

Они засыпают в разных покоях одинаково быстро и спят без сновидений. Только тем, кого что-то мучает, снятся сны.  
До Севера война не доходит.  
На Севере все спокойно.


End file.
